


New year’s resolution (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox-  Brainy asks Kara what a new year’s resolution is





	New year’s resolution (mini fic)

Kara was having a quite new years at her apartment. Alex and J’onn, James and Brainy were there all hoping to end this loud messy year with some chance of peace. it was quiet but not somber, a feeling of calm was in the air one that is only really felt when with ones so precious to you that you never have to say a word. 

Kara was in the kitchen opening more wine when Brainy came up to her. He had a look in his eye that she was all to familiar with it was his I have a question for you face. 

‘Kara.’

‘yes Brainy.’

‘I was listening to a discussion that Alex and James were having and I didn’t wish to interrupt them so i thought I would ask you.’ 

‘sure go head.’

‘what is the a new year’s resolution.’

Kara paused for a moment.

‘it’s like a promise you make to yourself…about something you want to do or achieve over the next year.’

Brainy put his fingers together.

‘Examples?’

‘oh, um like you want to eat better or learn an instrument…stuff like that.’

Brainy look a little disappointed. 

‘but my body is capable of eating any kind of food with not much trouble and my brain is more than able to learn any new skill in a matter of days at the absolute most.’ 

he looked as if he had been robbed of an experience he had not yet had.

‘well then maybe you can make you resolution about someone else.’

‘how do I do that? do I try to better some else health or tech them a skill.’

‘only if someone asks you to.’

she put stress on the asks part.

‘But it can be that you will listen to people more or try to spend more time with someone if they want… correct people less that kind of thing.’

Brainy looked down for a moment looked then looked Kara in the eyes

‘Yes ok, what is your resolution if i may ask.’

‘To try and stop Liberty and his would be cult form spreading of course.’

she had said it so matter a factually but there was real pain behind it, pain Brainy could normally rarely pick up but with Kara he could tell almost every time.

‘Yes I see, well then I think I have come up with a resolution of my every own…I will allow myself to be more available to you, emotionally.’

Kara was taken aback by this statement but also touched.

‘Brainy thank you, but I don’t know want that even mean’s.’

‘It’s simple, tho do not have the best grasps on emotion especially my own. however despite that insecurity I am willing to be there for you in times of more emotional need.’

‘thank you Brainy, that is a real nice one I’ll be sure to take you up on that.’

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr,


End file.
